Make music with me
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: School au: Tsugaru's a teacher and Psyche's his student. Psyche can't stop thinking of his love for him, but not having the guts to tell him. As well as feel as though that his love will never be returned. forbidden student teacher relationship. Tsupsy w/smut and off-stage Shizaya, will update because of endnote in story. r&r is luv please help so tsupsy can make love in chapter 2.


**make music with me, a tsupsy love story**

 **kappa note:** **au with alternates again in a school.. it's so strange with a pink izaya and blue shizuo**

 **haha you're all going to kill me that I didn't continue with the other school au stories but did another one instead**

 **so sorry about no updates with nice to meet you tsukishima and the start of years of love, kappa's a mean author unintentional because he sucks at updating stories with plot**

 **and for that, I am very sorry, he will grow more plot eggs for you for those stories soon**

 **so well,** **people like tsupsy,** **so kappa raised a blue pink egg and it awaken with some tsupsy action**

 **fluff was not there when this was produced,** **they keep frick-fracking by mistake** **like keep the sexual stuff to yourself sometimes boys**

 **think of the children who like fluff more,** **there will be fluff** **like** **in a later story**

 **maybe,** **give me a cracker (review) if you want fluff**

 **off stage shizaya metions because that couple is give or take there**

 **au, psyche's a third year student + tsugaru's his homeroom teacher = forbidden like relationship**

It was a rather hot summer morning, and Psyche was waking up for school, back to Raijin for another day. This was his last year, and he wanted to make the most of it. Most of the student male population cared about getting the girls, and being the best.

Psyche didn't care about any of that, he only cared about passing Raijin, get a singing career and a goal he wants to fulfill during his time here. Love, it was a weird thing.

He felt family love before, friendship love, love for music, sweets and pink but never a romance love interest.

Psyche never liked anyone this way before until now. This all started in the beginning of the school year, when Psyche was introduced to his new homeroom teacher. To Psyche, it was love at first sight.

Psyche admired his teacher very much.

He always wanted him to know how he felt but he didn't have the guts to tell him. Psyche knew it was now or never that he'll be able to tell his teacher how he really felt.

"That's it! I cant hold back anymore!" Said Psyche frustratedly giving out a loud sigh.

Psyche knew it was forbidden for him to love his teacher, but he didn't care, he couldn't just let go of this feeling for the man.

It was still very early in the morning so Psyche wondered around the school aimlessly, not caring for what was happening around him. Psyche finally decided to head to his class and take a quick nap before anyone else showed up.

 **(note Psyche likes to stay up all night writing music, composing and listening to music while he surfs on the internet connecting with his friend Delic, who had the same interests in a music career as Psyche and doesn't really sleep)**

Psyche sighed a bit and walked to his class room door and noticed a small light blue item on his desk. He walked over and picked it up, it was a note. Psyche began to read it aloud.

 **"I know your secret and I know your plans. I've been watching you closely, you can't hide it. Meet me after school here in the class room once everyone has left."** Psyche said, then dropped the note in shock.

"H-How? I never reacted to anything when he was near me. Who could have found out?"

Psyche placed all of his stuff in his desk and ran out of the classroom for some time to run things over. Psyche was thinking to himself the whole time, in the end, not any paying attention to his surroundings.

Psyche saw the one the one person that made his heart go **doki doki** and felt his face heat up with a light blush. His teacher, Tsugaru Fuyugeshiki walked up to him. Blonde, blue eyes, blue rimmed glassed, a handsome smile and a clipboard in hand.

"Good morning Fuyugeshiki-Sensei!" Psyche greeted with a chirp then he bowed his head.

Tsugaru looked at Psyche and smiled a bit, "Good morning Orihara-kun, are you alright? You seem..a bit uneasy today." Tsugaru said looking at Psyche very curiously, unaware of the student's troubles.

Psyche looked around not wanting to make it awkward since he liked Tsugaru and all. "Oh umm I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired today!." Psyche said, trying to sound his bubbly self but instead he went looking down a bit.

Tsugaru placed his hand on Psyche's shoulder accidently making Psyche's heart go a flutter, then he walked away.

Psyche slumped to the floor, back against the wall and smiled, blushing feeling the bubbly butterflies. After a moment of recovering, he looked at his phone for the time.

He got up and decided to go back to his classroom. Heading in, Psyche sat down at his desk thinking to himself.

Who could know his secret he wondered, he never told anyone at school. Psyche sighed and lied his head on the table placing on his headphones and went to sleep clicking play on his mp3 player for some dream music.

A few hours past and Psyche woke up to the sounds of an older raven teacher, Izaya pestering him to wake up at third period. You see, Izaya's the only one who usually catches Psyche asleep while the others didn't even bother trying to wake up the pink raven and continued with their lectures.

"Psyche, this is not your bedroom, please do not sleep in here." Izaya stated with a sigh as he lifted Psyche's headphones off his ear down, hearing the music blast from them, to hang them on his neck, then walked away from his seat and continued the lesson.

Psyche sighed and turned to look out the window. **(ayy it's the main character of an anime situation, you get the girl/man in the end)**

Maybe one of the students did know his secret.. I mean he made it obvious at times, well Izaya was no figures, the raven teacher knew more things than he need to.

To be more clear, Izaya was Psyche's guardian as well as his English and literature teacher currently dating the famous Heiwajima-sensei, a PE teacher with super strength.

But they didn't have the same problem as Psyche, they were co-workers who can meet after hours. While Psyche was in love with his teacher and that kind of love is forbidden. He drifted off to dreamland again.

Hearing the bell, Psyche froze. "Its the end of the day already?!" Psyche thought. "No way, I couldn't have been sleeping for that long." Psyche looked at the clock and couldn't believe his eyes, it was time to leave already. Damn new record.

Psyche packed his stuff and left the classroom, and stood in the hall, waiting for everyone to leave.

Once he saw Tsugaru leave the class, he walked back in and sat on Tsugaru's desk. He waited about a hour listening to his mp3 before Psyche heard the door starting to open pressed the pause button.

Psyche got off Tsugaru's desk and stood there nervously at who would come opening the door. To his surprise, it was Tsugaru who walked in.

Psyche's eyes grew wide and he blushed with a dust of pink on his face. It couldn't have been him who wrote the note.. right?

"..Fuyugeshiki-Sensei what are you doing here?" Psyche asked looking at Tsugaru nervously.

Tsugaru smirked and walked over to Psyche and held his face, this was a new face of Tsugaru he had seen.

"You know why I'm here.. Psyche." Said Tsugaru then licked the side of Psyche's face. Psyche blushed uncontrollably this was VERY different from the usual Tsugaru.

He looked at Tsugaru, having his hand on his cheek. **(did I tell you that I made tsugaru a seme like seme cuz he kind of is)**

 **end of chapter one of the two shot because hey we need a line break somewhere in this story**

 **smut in next chapter get ready for the tsupsy action**

 **(update kappa note, kappa is very sad and sorry, he was an idiot and accidently deleted the second chapter and will have to rewrite it all over again -dies and flips a table before crying-)**


End file.
